Telecommunication network operators are regularly tasked with evaluating performance of user equipment (UE) devices, particularly UE devices newly introduced for use in telecommunication applications operating over the operators' networks. Typically, UE devices are assembled by manufacturing partners of the operators and delivered for evaluation. Metrics of concern include the loss of audio and video frames during transmission of audio and video from a UE device over an operator's network to a target recipient. Systems and methods for measuring the loss of audio and video frames would be useful in evaluating performance of UE devices over an operator's network.